


Mao Mao F/F fic #1234567890

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least that's what i think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: *sigh* While I'm busy making fanart for the next fanart comp, I'll leave you with this. Sorry, no lime elements, but it's still cute
Relationships: Scuffins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Mao Mao F/F fic #1234567890

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an idea I've had in the back of my head for awhile now. I did make fanart of it but I didn't post it because it looked.... Kinda off. I might post it in with the next fanart comp but IDK 
> 
> Also, this take place before Scoops moved in with Muffins and takes place in the same AU as my fanart does (Some of it is actually based on my uploaded fanart)

"So.... What will you order?"

"Just a strawberry pie."

"Alright then!"

Scoops sighed. It was almost 11 PM and she just got back from another stressful day at work. "Thank god I get the rest of the week off." she thought to herself.

"You're pie's done!"

............

"Scoops?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She started eating the pie, but when she finsihed it, she felt like she needed to tell Muffins something. "Can we go someplace private? I need to tell you something." "Okay."

They moved to the storage closet.

"So.... Uhm..."

"Go ahead."

"You know how I said that 'even I don't know what's under my hat' on the news earlier?"

"Yes......"

Scoops took her hat off. "THIS is what I look like without it."

Muffins silently gasped. "Uhm.... I th-"

"Let me guess.... You think I look weird? Cuz my ears still stick out in the back of my head? And cuz there's a tuft of fur right above my right eye?"

Muffins blushed. "What I was trying to say was.... I think you look., uhm c-CUTER without your hat...."

Scoops gasped. SO many things were going through her head at once. She eventually hugged Muffins tightly.

"T-thank you......."

"You're welcome?"

Scoops put her hat back on. "I gotta get back home now so i can catch some Zs. See ya later!"

"You too, bestie."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking my next fic is gonna be a serious Klonoa fic, but I'm still debating


End file.
